Silicon rubber type insulation for conductors presents special problems in stripping to expose the ends of conductors, whether wire or cable. Although thermal stripping can be used on silicon rubber insulation thickness of 1/32 inch (0.7 mm) or less it will not strip thicker insulation. Silicon rubber will not melt. When touched by a heated blade it turns to ashes and this thin layer acts as an insulator, stopping progress.
The usual procedure therefore involves cold-cutting on a table with an "Exacto" knife or the like, by rolling the insulated wire across the table surface while baring down on it with the knife held transverse to the wire axis. Bad effects can result:
(1) The knife may cut down into the conductor;
(2) Slippage from uneven rolling tends to cause the insulation to be cut in a helix rather than square across in a radial plane, transverse to the axis of the conductor; and
(3) Time and material are wasted..